


hide your fires/this time around

by wheredwellthe_brave_atheart



Series: never the same way twice [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, TARDIS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart/pseuds/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a while, the Doctor has two companions again, just like his dear Ponds, only this time neither are Scottish (though both can be grumpy)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide your fires/this time around

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I will get around to writing that massive Narnia/Doctor Who fic that's rattling around my drawer. But for now, here's a short piece of Edmund and Susan on Twelve's TARDIS. 
> 
> Title from Mumford & Sons, and Macbeth.

For a while, the Doctor has two companions again, just like his dear Ponds, only this time neither are Scottish (though both can be grumpy).

...

He doesn't so much seek them out as he does wander over their strange temporal signatures as he flys past late 1940s England. He stops strumming his guitar (playing that song the diner-girl called 'Clara', just can't get it out of his head) and feels a spark of something, just a bit of excitement over an innocent mystery.

He lands on a small side street in Finchley, and barely manages to give a hasty yank on the brakes and creak open the door before their raised voices rush past his position on the street.

...

Susan knows a little something about banished memories, and Edmund understands wanting to run from the past.

The Doctor is just a tad put-out at their combined lack of shock upon entering his TARDIS. Most visitors, after all, do a bit of arm-flapping and babbling and running their hands along railings, mouths gaping. But these two, though bewildered, are remarkably calm about the whole thing.

(Edmund shrugs. "We've a bit of experience with _bigger-on-the-inside_ , wouldn't you know.")

...

The Doctor wields his own brand of magic, a kind with wires and steel and blue whispers, a kind so foreign yet so familiar.

They hide his sonic screwdriver whenever he's distracted (he's often distracted) and bicker over which is the best room on the TARDIS (they're both wrong - the best place is on top, with the stars. But She doesn't tell them. It's more fun to have them explore Her rooms together).

...

Edmund cackles, kicking up snow and swirling flakes into Susan's hair. "Always Christmas, Su! Ha!" Her brother looks quite the madman as he hoots and hollers triumphantly, delighted in the benevolent winter magic.

Susan catches a Christmas Town snowflake on her tongue, as the Doctor scans Edmund for sudden head trauma, just in case.

...

Edmund rolls his eyes as the Emperor of Karsa bows low and kisses Susan's hand farewell.

"I take it this isn't her first proposal?" the Doctor rumbles, his burr sounding somehow proud.

Edmund snorts as the royal musicians strike up a mournful tune of parting when his sister turns back to the TARDIS. "Not by a long shot," he says.

...

The planets are nothing like Earth, for which Edmund is intrigued and Susan is grateful.

They see endless new lands, strange peoples. Some are terrifying, some mysterious, all are enticing.

They see and hear and touch wonders.

("Lucy should be here," Susan shakes her head, guilty. "Think of how she would feel. And Peter, too."

Edmund nods. Peter would be astounded at the vastness of the universe, eager to understand, to learn. And Lucy - Lucy's heart would sing - she was the adventurer, the lioness. Lucy was born to discover, as she already had.

It isn't fair, really, says Susan's eyes. It should be them, here, not me.

Edmund kisses her forehead.

"Then it's up to us to remember, Su, and then to tell them. It's up to us to see.")

...

"Trust me, I know," the Doctor says, in such an offhand way that they almost don't catch his meaning.

...

The stars sometimes sing. It's not in a melody either of them recall, but perhaps the meaning is the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Narnia/Doctor Who crossovers are endlessly rich with possibilities, in my opinion. I've had a file open for basically years full of ideas for a fic of Susan travelling with Ten, after the crash (it just works so well!). So that piece will hopefully be coming soon. Or, at least eventually :)


End file.
